


Rewrite the Stars

by VicesVsVirtues



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Movie night in the bunker, Sad Wyatt, The Greatest Showman, Wyatt watches Lucy more than the movie, conflicted Wyatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicesVsVirtues/pseuds/VicesVsVirtues
Summary: One ShotMovie night in the bunker, and Wyatt finds himself watching Lucy more then the movie and Flynn notices.





	Rewrite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I watched The Greatest Showman yesterday and I fell in love with the scene and duet between Zac Efron and Zendaya ( https://youtu.be/hwYRqbUn7zg ) and had the idea to write the Time Team watching it. So, yeah... hear it is.
> 
> It's not quite how I imagined it ending, but it is what it is.
> 
> Once again, this one shot is unbeta'd and any errors are all on me. I literally finished writing it twenty minutes ago and got impatient.

It was Jessica’s idea, naturally. Only someone in the throes of giving their marriage another go would suggest everyone sit in the mess room and watch a movie and pick _The Greatest Showman._

Apparently she’d wanted to avoid action because that was their everyday life, something she still couldn’t quite get her head around, so a ‘nice musical, based upon a true story, would be great’.

Jiya, Rufus, Wyatt, and Jessica claimed the couch while Flynn snagged the only comfortable chair. That left Lucy, who had delayed joining everyone, to sit on the floor, wrapped in a thick blanket, in front of Jiya and Rufus.

‘A musical Jess, really?’ Wyatt whined as his wife slid the disc into the player.

‘Yes, really. Why are you always such a teenage boy about these things? You _adored Love Actually_ when I forced you to watch it. And don’t get me started on _Dirty Dancing_.’

Rufus burst out laughing as Wyatt squirmed in his seat, trying to stop the hint of heat and colour on his cheeks. Everyone was looking at him, smiles on their faces.

‘Dude, I’m with you. They are great films.’ Rufus stuck up for his friend. ‘Also, I’m not afraid to embrace my feminine side.’ He placed a kiss on Jiya’s forehead as Wyatt flipped him the bird.

Jessica sat back down after making sure there was enough beer to go round, tucked her hand into Wyatt’s, and started the film.

:: ::

Wyatt couldn’t pinpoint the moment he stopped watching the screen in front of him and began to watch Lucy. As Hugh Jackman sang and danced with the not so scrawny kid from _High School Musical_ in a bar, his eyes were drawn to where she sat.

Leaning forward, with her elbows propped on her knees with the beer bottle dangling from her fingers, she was transfixed. Leaning forward away from the front of the couch, caused the blanket to fall from her shoulders. She was dressed casually in a hoodie and sweatpants, but with the look of complete awe on her face, Wyatt had never seen her look so beautiful.

On screen, the kid from the Disney movie was making heart eyes at the trapeze artist as he sang. Wyatt had to admit that his voice was pretty good, if you like that kind of thing which he usually didn’t. He could feel Jessica squeeze his hand, making him turn his head to look at her. When he caught her eye, she raised their joined hands and placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles with a soft smile. Smiling back, he turned his gaze back to the screen.

As he sipped at his beer, he could feel Flynn watching him. A brief movement of his eyes, he locked on their newest ‘team member’. There was a look of knowing on the ex-NSA agent’s face that Wyatt couldn’t translate. After a moment, Flynn simply raised an eyebrow and glanced down at Lucy which naturally drew Wyatt’s eyes back in the direction of her.

As the couple sang on screen, he could see her gasp as they flew through the air in each other’s arms, and when the girl walked away from the _Hairspray_ kid, he could see a glistening tear track on her face. His hands ached to touch her, to run his thumb across her skin to wipe away her tears, and to pull her into his arms, but he couldn’t. Not any more, not after she talked Jess into staying.

A cough jolted him out of his thoughts. Once again he looked over at Flynn who just smiled slyly before turning his attention back to the screen.

“I’ll be right back.” Wyatt whispered to Jessica as he stood up and left the mess room. He stopped in the hall after closing the door and tried to control his breathing and heart rate. Both were out of sync and he felt like he was on the precipice of having a panic attack.

Slowly, he managed to get his breathing under control and his heart rate was beginning to regulate itself. Facing the wall, he rested his forehead against the cool surface.

“Next time, either stay away or pick your own movie.” Flynn’s voice was soft and, strangely, not accusatory. “Or watch the screen instead of Lucy.”

“I don’t need this right now Flynn, so just leave me alone.” Wyatt groaned, not looking at him.

“Normally, I would revel in this moment, but I’m not that much of an ass despite what you may think of me Master Sergeant Logan. I know what’s going on between you and Lucy-”

“Nothing’s going on between us.” Wyatt interrupted him, a mixture of sadness and guilt flowing through him.

“Nothing physical maybe, but everyone sees how you two look at each other, even your wife.”

Wyatt groaned again.

“A word of advice Logan. Make your choice and stick to it, wholeheartedly.”

“That’s what I’m trying to do.”

“Maybe you should leave the team, get a clean break.”

“I’ll clean break your nose if you ever suggest that again. Now, leave me alone.”

“It’s not just your marriage you’re breaking, and mark my words, everything will come crashing down around you eventually.” Flynn turned away from him and started to open the door to the mess room.

“Why do you even care?” Wyatt asked, finally moving away from the wall and looking at Flynn.

“Like I said, I’m not an ass. I loved my wife dearly and those feelings only intensified once our daughter was born. I don’t see you look at your wife that way, even when you spoke about her before she came back. She’s not your ‘one’, not anymore.”

The words shocked Wyatt and he didn’t have time to respond before Flynn returned to the movie and left him alone in the hall. Not for the first time, he silently wished Lucy had let Jess go that night outside the hospital.

There was no way he could join the others, so he stalked along the long corridor and found an empty room with a cot made up. He lay down, closed his eyes, and felt a single tear roll down the side of his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do I need to apologise?


End file.
